


Walking On The Edge

by MommyMayI



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dead body in morgue, Evil is not stupid, I don’t know where this story is going, Jyn taken with her father, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMayI/pseuds/MommyMayI
Summary: Both Galen and Jyn are capture by the Empire. Galen must make the hard choices to keep both his daughter and the galaxy safe.





	1. Chapter 1

A scream woke Galen. He lurched out of bed to see his wife in the hall with her blaster firing at something. Only when she fell did his adrenaline kick in. He ran to her unthinking, but before he could reach her he was hit. The last thing he heard before going under was his child crying.

...

This time when he awoke all was quiet. Sitting up he saw he was in a small gray cell. There was no doubt in his mind that he and his family were now prisoners of the Empire. They had bypassed all of his security leaving them no warning. No chance to get Lyra and Jyn to safety.

His misery was interrupted by the door opening. In walked his old friend Orson Krennic with a stormtrooper at his shoulder. The silence lasted a long moment before Galen broke.

“Lyra, Jyn where are they? Are they alright?”

Krennic did not answer. Galen felt the panic rise in his chest. Krennic was prone to grand speeches and his silence was unnerving.

“What did you do. What Did You DO.” Galen could see the trooper raising his blaster and forced himself to calm down. Finally Krennic spoke.

“Your wife attacked Imperial Deathtroopers. They defended themselves. She was hit with four stun bolts.” His voice softened as he continued. “I am sorry Lyra did not survive.”

Galen did not realize he was standing until the trooper ordered him to sit. Trembling he contemplated wether he could hit Krennic before getting a stun bolt to the face. He forced himself to sit. He needed information, revenge could wait.

“And Jyn?” He forced himself to ask.

“In perfect health. And will remain that way as long as you cooperate.” The gentleness left Krennic’s voice and he continued in the fanatic fevor Galen was all to familiar with. “Galen we need you. The project has stalled. We were so close to providing peace for the Galaxy. Then you left. For what? To be a farmer?”

“I will not be a party to genocide,” Galen spat. He watched Krennic carefully to gauge his response.

“So idealistic.” Krennic’s voice became quieter and more intense. “I will give you time to think. What do you hold more dear, your principles or your daughter?”

With that Krennic turned and left with the stormtrooper behind him. Galen put his head in his hands and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Galen let himself cry. He poured out his anguish for Lyra’s death, his hatred for the Empire, his daughter’s uncertain fate. And lastly he cried for himself, for what he needed to do. Just this once he would let it out. Let them know the pain he felt. Just once before he needed to put it away and focus on what needed to be done.

During his years of hiding he made plans for what he would do when the Empire caught up with him. Ideally Lyra and Jyn would be safe with Saw while he “cooperated”. But with Jyn here alone he needed to reassess the risks. When his tears ran out he arose from the cot and began to pace.

...

Galen stopped pacing when he heard the door open, then shut. He kept his back to the entrance sure Krennic was standing there waiting for his answer.

“Your daughter is very spirited,” Krennic said, breaking the silence between them.

Galen turned and saw that Krennic had come alone this time. No doubt the cell was being monitored and troopers would burst in if he misbehaved. 

“I want to see them before I begin work.” Galen tried to make his voice as steady as possible.

Krennic smiled. “Lyra is in the med bay. After you see her we can set up a com for you to speak with Jyn.”

“A.. a com. Where..? What..?” Galen stuttered.

“Galen, we are headed to a secure, top secret facility. It is not a place for children.” Krennic tried and failed to make his voice sympathetic. “Don’t worry she will be very safe on Imperial Center. She will be given the best education the Empire can provide. Maybe one day she will join us.” 

Krennic paused and Galen fought to keep his face from showing anything but resignation.

“Never mind that now,” Krennic continued. “Let me show you your new room. After you have cleaned up and eaten, you can see your family.” Krennic turned and the door opened. Galen took a steadying breath and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like the story. It is not all the way thought out yet so if you have any story suggestions please share.


	3. Chapter 3

Galen followed Krennic into the long gray hallway. The two Stormtrooper who had flanked the door fell in behind him, an unspoken threat. Krennic lead him down the detention center and into the control room. Eyes of curious officers and troopers followed but he tried his best to ignore them. 

The two troopers entered the turbolift first, followed by Krennic and lastly Galen. The doors closed and they were lifted several floors. When the doors opened again it was to a long gray hall. Krennic stepped out and Galen followed with the troopers behind him.

Krennic came to a door and punched in a code to open it. Galen saw that his new quarters were typically of those assigned to petty officers. It had a single bunk, a desk, a chair, a bureau, and two doors no doubt leading to a closet and the fresher. Galen entered and Krennic closed the door leaving the troopers outside.

“Galen I am glad to have you back. The brightest mind in the Empire are working on this project but none of them have your knowledge and experience with Kyber crystals. But now I expect the project to move forward. We can not afford anymore delays.” 

Galen knew that last bit was a threat. He also knew delays were inevitable in any project. Sooner or latter he would find out how far his old friend was willing to go.

As Krennic turned to leave he paused as if he had forgotten something. “Oh and Galen,” he said in a almost mocking tone. “Your hair is not within regulations. There is a razor in the fresher. Cut it.” And with that he left.

...

Galen stared at the razor. There were droids for this. Why make him do it? Oh. This was one of Krennic’s games. By making Galen cut his hair he was... What? Making him cut his ties to the past? Well two could play this game. 

Galen chose the shortest setting and began to cut his hair. When he was done it looked bad, but not deliberately so. The hair around his ears was different on both sides, and the occasion tuff on top was uneven. He wondered how long Krennic could stand it before ordering a droid to redo it.

Galen thought briefly about the cameras no doubt watching him before deciding the only thing he could do was ignore them. Undressing quickly he entered the shower. He nearly cried again when the hot water hit him. This was one of the things he had missed after he had fled.

Krennic thought to break him down piece by piece. But Galen had grown during their time apart. He was no longer a student watching with fascination as Krennic presented his work in cutting energy waste. Nor was he the coworker watching in silent horror as the Galaxy changed around him. 

Krennic had changed as well. Or maybe he had always been this ruthless. Either way Krennic had gained a secure position under the new government that rewarded his cruel efficiency. No doubt Galen’s betrayal had hardened him more. 

Galen knew he would be under intense scrutiny. His work would be double and tripled checked. Any failure or perceived betrayal would fall upon his daughter. Yet he knew what he needed to do. 

When he got out of the shower he noticed his clothes were gone along with the hair on the floor. Most likely a cleaning droid programmed to avoid him. In the main room he found an unadorned uniform laid out on the bed with shiny new shoes on the floor. Looking through the bureau he was grateful to find undergarments and socks. He got dressed meticulously, trying not to seem reluctant.

...

 

Galen had just put on his shoes when the door opened. Krennic entered with a trooper behind him carrying a tray. After depositing the tray on the desk the trooper left. Krennic looked him up and down with a smile playing on his lips.

“Eat,” Krennic said, gesturing towards the tray.

“I am not hungry.” Galen lied.

“Nonsense,” insisted Krennic. He lifted the lid and the smell hit Galen like a wave. His mouth started salivating as he saw the pasta.

“Eat. Then we will visit Lyra.”

And just like that Galen felt nauseous. How could he have forgotten? Woodenly he walked to the desk and sat. Picking up the fork he ate. It felt like lead in his stomach. He glanced at Krennic. The man was pretending to ignore him, focusing on his data pad. 

Galen took another bite and then another. The food wasn’t even half gone before his body threatened to regurgitate it. He put down his fork and stood. 

“I am done.” For a moment Galen thought Krennic would object. But after a hard look Krennic gave a nod.

“Come then. Let us say goodbye to Lyra.” 

Galen felt a hot flash of anger but he tucked it away. He would not give Krennic a reason to take away this last goodbye. Centering himself with a deep breath Galen followed his captor out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in silence. A single trooper behind them. Galen did not know what time it was, but the halls were empty as they walked. Entering the med bay they walked past beds until they reached the very back.

Krennic entered a code that opened the door leading to the morgue. It was noticeably colder, and Galen could not hide his shiver as they entered. With a finger extended Krennic traced the numbers on the wall until he was at the far side. With a tug, he pulled out the drawer. A body lay there, covered with a white sheet.

“I will leave you two alone,” Krennic said softly. He and the trooper went back through the door and it closed with a thud. Galen was alone.

He stood frozen looking at the shrouded body. Suddenly he felt like a stranger in his own skin. Very aware of the lightness of his head and the tightness of his collar. He couldn’t breath. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t...

He dug his nails into the palms of his hands. The pain giving him something real to latch on to. One, two, three. In. One, two, three. Out. 

He had to hurry. Any moment Krennic could tell him time was up and he would never see her again. One step, and then another. Closer he could tell that she was naked under the sheet. He pushed away thoughts that threatened to send him back into a panic. She was dead and nothing they could do could hurt her anymore.

With trembling hands he lifted the sheet to reveal the face. It wasn’t her. It had her face but it was just a doll. Maybe she was alive. No. He forced that thought to die. This was her but without the part that made her her.

He lowered the sheet further. Twin burns stood out upon her breasts. Proof they tried to revive her, proof they had failed. No other wounds adorned her body. No need for an autopsy, they already knew what killed her and stun bolts left no outward damage. Quickly he restored her modesty.

He gently cupped her face. It was cold. He did not say goodbye for she was not here. Perhaps she was one with the force. She was a true believer, but Galen could only hope.

Slowly he veiled her face with the sheet. Not a second later the door open and Krennic entered, alone. He stood quietly until Galen straightened himself and turned towards him. Krennic did not say anything just gestured for Galen to follow him.

The trooper that came with them was gone. But Galen knew better than to try anything. He was very aware his every movement was being recorded and watched. So they walked in silence.

“If you need some time to compose yourself we can hold off on comming Jyn until you are ready,” Krennic said breaking the quiet.

Galen felt a stab of rage. What twisted game was Krennic playing now.

“Or we can com her now,” he continued as if reading Galen’s thoughts.

Oh. This was friend Krennic. Offering a bit of freedom, an illusion of choice. Just enough so Galen would not shatter.

He forced him self to contemplate Krennic’s offer. Remembering how close he came to a panic attack he came to the conclusion he needed time to center himself. Jyn would need him to be strong.

“I need some time.” Galen forced himself to say. The sympathetic smile on Krennic face made Galen want to punch him.

“Of course. Here.” Krennic passed Galen a com unit. “When you are ready com me and we can set up a connection with Jyn.”

They reached Galen’s room and Krennic   
typed in the code. This time he did it slowly so Galen could see and remember the code. The door opened and Galen entered clutching the com. As soon as the door shut he dropped it on the desk. A stark reminder that Krennic was his only friend. No doubt the com was only linked to his. Any request or question had to go through him. He was setting himself up as an old friend, the only protector against an indifferent Empire.

Galen tucked away that line of thought. His daughter needed him and he needed calm. He took a few big breaths to center himself and started to pace.

Kyber crystals were a source of great power. Harnessed correctly they could power a city without toxic byproducts. As Galen worked through the logistics of harvesting that energy he felt his body relax. His heart slowed and his hands became steady. 

He stopped ready at last to see his daughter. Picking up the com, he contacted Krennic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad happened to Lyra’s body. The medics were very professional. But Galen doesn’t know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in years. This is my first multi chapter fic. I don’t have much idea about where this is going so feel free to suggest stuff.


End file.
